


Somewhere Only We Know

by BlackWolfHeartnet



Category: Glee
Genre: Abuse, Acceptance, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Klaine, M/M, Mentions of Suicide, Panic Attacks, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Romance, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Acceptance, Slow Burn, blaine teaches at nyada, fashion designer!Kurt, kurt just really needs a hug, more tags to come, rachel and kurt are best friends, rachel!broadway actress, teacher!Blaine
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 15:02:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16789282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackWolfHeartnet/pseuds/BlackWolfHeartnet
Summary: Coming soon? I can't think of a summary just yet...but I will have one soon!





	Somewhere Only We Know

**Author's Note:**

> Actual chapters coming in December! 
> 
> Side note: if you find words "Dom" "Sub" please let me know, this was originally going to be a D/s fanfiction but I got stumped (haha)

Kurt Hummel couldn’t remember how his best friend and roommate, Rachel Berry bad managed to convince him to go to the showcase. It wasn’t that he didn’t support her and her Broadway acting, he did and went to every show that she was apart of but these monthly showcases that NYADA put on wasn’t something he wanted to be apart of. But, here he was, sitting in the back, drinking a virgin cocktail of some sort while watching Rachel mingle with everyone. Men stared at her with lust until their eyes connected with her engagement ring, before completely backing off. Women watched her with idle fascination, Kurt wasn’t sure if it was because she was the Rachel Berry or because the Rachel Berry was claimed. Kurt sighed before taking another sip, his eyes danced from the stage to Rachel speaking with someone to the man that was slowly approaching him.

“Are you here with someone?” The unknown male asked as he took up the bar stool next to Kurt. Kurt watched him from the corner of his eye before pointing to Rachel. He could feel the fear of being near a stranger start to creep up his back. It seemed that Rachel was keeping an eye on him too.

“Mr. Smythe,” Rachel addressed the man while placing herself in front of Kurt. “Kurt doesn’t like strangers, without any disrespect, please leave him alone.” She turned to Kurt. “I’m done for the night, shall we head out?” Kurt nodded, trying to keep the tick of protecting his neck and stomach at bay. He knew, rationally that nobody was going to hurt him, especially while in a room surrounded by people but memories tried to break free.

“Y-yeah.” Kurt allowed Rachel to grab his wrist and pull him away from Mr. Smythe and towards the door. "Rachel, who was that?"

"Sebastian Smythe, one of the teachers here. I don't have him though." Kurt nodded, reaching for his jacket but was stopped when a hand reached out and grasped his wrist.

"C'mon, Miss. Berry, your friend and I were just getting to know each other." Kurt could feel the hands of Sebastian Smythe crawl up his arm but they soon changed into the fingers of Karofsky, Kurt extended his fingers again.

"Mr. Smythe, please let go of him. I told you before, he doesn't like-" Rachel was cut off.

"He doesn't like being touched, yeah I heard. But, I think it has something to do with him not having someone to make him feel good, it's probably been a while. Have a itch that needs to be scratched?" Kurt swallowed, his eyes pleading to Rachel for help before something bad happened, like a panic attack. Rachel made a move, to do what, Kurt wasn't sure but she was stopped by another male. Kurt could feel himself shaking.

"Smythe, you've been rejected. I suggest you leave before you create a scene. Again." The new male all but growled out. Sebastian opened his mouth to say something before frowning and leaving. "Kids, I'm sorry about him. Rachel, is your friend okay?" Kurt wasn't aware of his surroundings, the presence of unknown people was making him uncomfortable as he tried to shake the ghostly touches away form his skin.

"Kurt?" Rachel's voice asked but Kurt was falling into a black hole of dark memories. "Kurt." There was worry in the voice, but whose voice was it?

"Breathe in, out. In, out. Like that, just like that." There was a hand on Kurt's shoulder, a hand that didn't not belong to a woman. The voice was male and strong. Breathe, Kurt could do that. Breathing in the stale air of the academy, Kurt could feel his muscles relaxing and the phantom touches retreating back into the dark crevices of his mind. In, out. In, out. In, out.

"Kurt?" Rachel asked again, Kurt looked up into the large, worried brown eyes of his best friend. "Hey, you back with me?" Kurt nodded, reaching up to brush his hair back and taking a deep breath before looking at the male whose hand was still on his shoulder. He waited for the panic to climb, but nothing came, not even the fragment of the past.

"Y-yeah, I'm here. All of me." Kurt squeezed Rachel's wrist gently before straightening himself, he found that he was slightly taller than the still unknown male. "Thank you." Kurt ducked his head down to avoid their eyes meeting before muttering a, 'meet you in the car' to Rachel and darting outside.


End file.
